1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to high solids lubricants for use in aqueous lubrication systems for machinery, particularly conveyor systems. These lubricants are advantageously used in conjunction with a water conditioning system.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known to use aqueous base lubrication systems in transport machinery, for example, conveyor systems and the like. However, when attempts were made to increase the solids content of such lubricants, gellation, often irreversible, became a problem.
The gellation is due to the inability to control the viscosity of the lubricant. Excessive viscosities prevent the material from being delivered with conventional pumps, sprayers and the like.
It is well known that when fatty acid based aqueous lubricants are manufactured, the highest practical level of fatty acid which can be incorporated into the formulation is from about 20 to about 25 percent, by weight, of the concentrate from which the lubricant is prepared. Thereafter, for every part of fatty acid added to the formulation, two parts of a viscosity modifier must be added thereto. This, of course, creates needless cost increases in the product.